1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for detecting or quantifying hepatitis C virus (HCV) in a sample.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hepatitis C virus (HCV) is a major cause of acute hepatitis and chronic liver disease, including cirrhosis and liver cancer. It has been estimated by the World Health Organization (WHO) that 170 million persons are chronically infected with HCV and 3 to 4 million persons are newly infected each year.
As is well known, hepatitis C virus is a small RNA virus containing a single, positive sense, molecule of RNA about 10,000 nucleotides in length. The cloning and sequencing of the HCV genome by Choo et al. (1989) has allowed the development of methods for detecting HCV infection via amplification of HCV RNA sequences by reverse transcription and cDNA polymerase chain reaction (RT-PCR) using primers derived from the HCV genomic sequence. However, traditional PCR methods do not allow accurate quantitation as the product is monitored beyond the exponential phase of PCR reaction and require laborious post-PCR processing. Moreover, methods such as enzyme immunosorbant assays (EIA) for the detection of HCV specific antibodies are not quantitative enough to reliably monitor decrease in viral reduction during antiviral therapy.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for a rapid and sensitive method for detecting or quantifying HCV in a sample.